As Our Souls Speak
by pixienewt676
Summary: 'We plan just to meet ironies. We crave what we want just to get what we truly need. We live in order to give our meaning of what it is.' In which Embry is certain his imprint will be a roller coaster ride, and Esther is everything but spontaneous. Previously titled Life as We Don't Know It
1. Prologue

_Hi, this is inspired How the Mighty Fall by Ninadoll, if you haven't read it, I suggest that you should. Even though I've not read that much EmbryxOC stories, or Embry centered stories, I can still say that it's the best one. I fell in love with the OC's unique traits that I came up with the notion that given the interesting concept of imprinting, that's the type of person Embry would be so blessed to have._

 _This is the first time I wrote something for Twilight, and I also didn't read the books (i know, sorry about this) I've been thinking about this concept for a long while now, so I thought I just have to go through it. An early apology for the OCness of the characters! Please do drop reviews of how you think this first chapter went!_

 _I don't own anything_

* * *

 **Prologue**

Life after the Volturi confrontation was as idle as it can be for a temporarily- perpetual sixteen year old man who can turn into a wolf. For Embry Call, he was always adjusting, like a sponge, he extracts changes from his environment and lets them transform him. From the beginning when he figured out that one of his best friends or even his alpha might be his half brother, and up until seeing almost everyone having someone to ogle upon. The calmness and solidarity as of that moment were suspicious, but hell, he welcomed them like an old friend.

Emily Young-Uley's house has always been bombarded by their humongous figures, the property usually reeking of some woodsy smell along with the feasts the sweet woman prepares. Along the pack were their imprints, those of whom that quickly become the shape shifters' gravity, their world.

"Uncle Embry, Uncle Embry, lookie" One was in the form of a small body, toothy smile, and early age. Six year old Claire was imprinted upon when she was just two. It caused quite a hysteria being as, it was the first time to ever happen- albeit the imprint phenomena itself was supposed to be rare before time. However though, it was proven that imprinting wasn't merely for finding the perfect mate to bear the gene, in fact, it was so much more than repopulation, better than love at first sight-soulmate; whether a friend, a brother, a confidante, a protector, or even a lover. For now, his good ole prude, Quil, was an older brother, and the puppy dog couldn't be any more happy.

"What is it, Little Miss Claire?" The girl gave him a happy twirl, oblivious to the fact that whatever she wanted him to notice was apparent. Apparently, she and her puppy-human were wearing nauseating matching outfits.

"Did Quil right here finally got you the castle you always wanted?"

The man behind the bouncy girl gave him a glare, shaking his head slightly. He can only chuckle back.

"Oh, I forgot about that. But lookie, can't you see? I'm Spongebob, Quil is Patrick" Claire made a dramatic show off, tugging at the hem of her imprinter's shirt. Her pink dress has the yellow sponge's face while Quil's was wearing the same shade, the star's animated face outlined on his broad chest, as if Patrick was mocking him.

Embry looked at him with the most bemused expression he could master. "Man, you are so whipped" He laughed, hard, making Claire roll her eyes and hug Quil's leg as tight as she could. "Quil? Piggyback ride?"

Immediately, the puppy dog, Quil, had his dark brown eyes warm and focused, his jaw relaxing and lips formed to an easy smile. "Whatever you want, Claire-bear" The pair trotted off as Claire's bold ecstatic face matches his best friend's shy but goofily smiling on, he couldn't help but to sigh, once again, returning back to his surroundings.

From the view of the Uleys' window at the back porch, Emily was washing dishes, Sam Uley alongside her, his always guarded face relaxed and his hands were carefully wiping water from the utensils. Sam was born to be a leader, hardened by their jerk of a father and for being the first of their generation to phase. For a big guy, however, he has such a tender tendency when it comes to Emily. Emily, meanwhile, even for being an angelic person, the scar on her face proved that she was as strong as she was kind hearted. They compliment each other well, being as they seemed like two peas in a pod.

In fact, every imprinter-imprintee relationship that surrounded him as of that moment seemed like the snap of fate. Even Quil and Claire, seemed like the compliment of the other, both being silly, playful and sweet. It was also a probability that even Jake and Nessie, for they bonded with almost every single thing. He hypothesized that, imprint too, was a connection at first sight. You'd just click the first thing it happens.

He then believed that if he were to imprint, he'd fall for his woman right away. Maybe, his was still in a city, a small town girl in a midnight train of New York city, someone who dare follow their dreams and try crazy things just for the fun of it. His woman will probably be feisty, bold and in charge, almost in every aspect and most specifically, in bed.

The thought made him grin.

Yes, imprint or not, he was sure he'll end up with the woman of his dream. His vixen, a she wolf in a mortal's body.

Little did he know, if a dream was too good to be true, most of the time, one forgets about it.

* * *

The lining trees were scattered in a neat pile on either side of the road. In every direction she looks, she could see green, brown and yellow, and with her humane sight, the trees were all identical and familiar. It almost seemed as if they were only driving in circles. It had been so long since they, more so, her father, had set foot in the land, possibly, he forgot about wherever her mother's childhood home in La Push was, or if her cousin even cares about them at all. But she couldn't say that out loud though, it was a sad thought and her father's ill enough as he is. He doesn't deserve much more agony.

Behind the shotgun, she turned her head timidly, not wanting to show her worry but needing to see how her father's coping. Her eyes slid sidewards, deep green eyes observing the frail man behind. He knew though, he was looking back at her, his body slumped onto the seat but his hand reached for her with effort.

She quickly grab his hand and squeezed, her brows furrowed in a delicate bow at the center. "Daddy, is there something wrong?"

Her father only chuckled, his dry lips stretching to a comforting smile. "My darling Esther, always the worrier" He said, the usual warm tone in his light voice did ease her slightly, making her smile sheepishly.

She wouldn't tell him, but she would, indeed, of course, never reconsider in worrying about him. He was the only thing in earth that she loves. When her mother's death was still recent, she and her father left New York and picked up the shattered pieces in England. But they didn't heal together though, her father sent her to an all girls boarding school, wherein a paternal aunt was a dean of. She learned that the man she saw as a hero then, was also a vulnerable man underneath. That emotions, especially the passionate ones, were extremely powerful and consuming. She might have had always been a solemn and selfless child, but the tragedy made her see a perspective in which she then keeps herself controlled and only let herself feel anguish, sorrow, bitterness over the sad aftermath of her once so unbreakable father.

She turned away and sat straight again, her eyes directing to the road ahead. The doctors said he wouldn't last longer than a year. Oh, how she felt the days pass by so fast. For after being only the two of them for the past ten years, how could she have the strength to say goodbye? What will be of her after his death? Her eyes glistened with wetness and she hastily, though quietly, shrug the tears off before her father could catch her. He didn't want her to worry. The prime reason they'll move to La Push was to have his ashes spread across the cliffs beneath First beach, just like what her mother's were. Secondly, his father wanted to give her a peaceful life, which explains their constant moving-albeit only having to experience two. She guessed it was because her father once owned a business that thrived and it wasn't much of a secret, therefor, there had always been danger around them back in New York. She had always felt as if she was being watched, but the unease stopped once they moved to Norfolk, England. But then, somehow, there were few moments when she felt the looming presence. She didn't ever tell him the incidents, she compromised with herself. As long as nothing pass the feeling happens, she wouldn't alarm anybody, especially him, she didn't want him to worry.

For the meantime, she applied to do volunteer teaching in the kindergarten-preschool around La Push, however, the sweet lady named Emily insisted that she'd get a raise from the gig. She couldn't just tell her that she didn't need money at all, but seemingly, she felt guilty with the thought of forming a white lie, so she just submitted to the ordeal. She'd persist to live the peaceful life he was convinced he had given her.

In between the trees, civilization began. Terrains were pathways leading to patios, houses warm with bodies, light, and electricity. There were also two convenient stores just few blocks away from each other, a tailoring shop, and a mini hardware store with a much wider garage attached to it. There were shadows moving about inside, though she quickly looked away once she saw a sliver of a man's abdomen in view. She was painfully shy and easy to wind up. Some often label her as prudish, probably, but she was just inexperienced of interacting with men- even the whole point of interacting with anything, rather. She always has the sense of propriety to a fault.

"Turn right to that forked road"

The trees were lessening but she can now see sand and something blue between the distances of the trees. Her eyes widen, deep green orbs fascinated by the light blues coming and leaving.

"We're home" Her father said, his own pair of greens were far away, as though he could see the whales that nestle in the deep, "we're home, my love", and talk to the woman that was more than just memories.

Esther Lowett could only smile, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. She couldn't understand how he'd possibly think she'll call the place home when La Push's only something that imparts in her grief. She'd try to be happy though, for his sake.

She was only human after all, she couldn't always be selfless. But little did she know how much of a human being she can and will be.


	2. The Pull

_I am terribly sorry for the slow update, it's our last weeks for finals and we've been given a crap ton of work. Still, please do leave reviews!_

 _Thank you so much for the favorites and alerts!_

* * *

 **The Pull**

As per usual, Emily's humble home was occupied with towering men that were considered family. As years, days, time went by, in the exact same spot, next to her kitchen counter, she had witnessed and watched alot of stories, shared the same emotions as the big ole boys she considers her sons- although, some of them were only technically a few years younger than her.

By the end of every other day, her fridge may always be empty but the warmth and appreciation she gets were priceless, especially the love and dedication her darling husband has always been showering her with. Ever since she was just a little girl, she always dreamt of a simple, yet probably, the hardest thing.. true happiness. Yes, it may differ to every person, but needless to say, she was fortunate. In that little reservation, with the secrets residing in the clan's blood, she found contentment. Life was never boring and she loves living every second of it, all thanks to the hardships that did not make any sense when they were current.

From what she's seen, imprinting really is nerve wrecking. One cannot simply understand it in first glance. But then, isn't life as well? People must face a couple of obstacles before noticing that in fact, everything will unfold to what will fulfill your need- of what will truly help and make you grow in the long run. If people were to be given what they want all the time, they'll lose the essence of having essence, and, of having the ability to appreciate and cherish.

"Good morning, Em, did these losers scare you with their inability to fill their stomachs?" The arrival of the Camerons startled her reverie. She settled the spoon upon the counter- something she just had recently remembered having been thinking of doing, and smiled. Jared has always been a joking, laid-back boy, but with Kim around, he can outdo Seth's sunny personality.

"I swear, these boys will eat my whole house someday"

"Oh, but you are the best, 'sides you love us, Em" Embry said in defense, midway through getting his fourth blueberry muffin. "How'd we live without you?" and Seth Clearwater with his third.

"Quit the flattery boys, it won't get you anywhere" Emily rushed forward, swatting the boys' hands away from the treat. Like how she viewed her boys was the same for them. She was their mother, the one who's always feeding them. So, in all fairness to the two shape shifters, they could've easily dodged her attack, but they let her. They even denied their fast metabolism. Instead, they hang back to their seats, Embry with his arm resting on the edge of his chair, his hand swinging, fingers pushing Seth's elbow once the man started attempting to take a sip from his orange juice.

"Man-child" Kim joked, earning a narrowed glare from Embry. Emily can only sigh and shake her head.

"What brings you two here this early in the morning?"

Jared and Kim had just been married and both had decided that the shape shifter was to retire once their growing family would have an addition. The dangerous leeches activity in the area had immediately lowered after the news of what had happened reached their world. It also helped that the Cullens decided to leave Forks for a while. Although it was quite sad that one from their pack will soon retire, Emily was ecstatic for the two, being as she witnessed their story throughout.

Every imprint has a battle to face together, none of them had and will have it effortless. Some, especially those new members from the pack; namely, Brady and Collin, thought Jared and Kim had it easy, but looking back, it was a constant push and pull. Although Kim had been ecstatic of being imprinted by the man she always knew she'd love, at the back of her head, much like a lot of imprints, she second guessed Jared's affection- she went so far as to convince him to go back to Seattle and manage their family construction business, in hopes to give him clarity that she was in fact, just a simple girl who he barely even given a single glance throughout high school. But all was well in the end; except, Jared's relationship with his parents filtered somewhat, foggy.

"My dad called," Jared replied, a soft smile etched on his cheerful face.

It wasn't because of Kim per se. It was because he decided to stay in a remote place that left a bitter taste to his parents. Jared Cameron was born privileged, of being the son of a thriving businessman. His father, like any father there is, only wanted what he thought was best for his son and his future grandchildren. When Jared was just a child, his father thought it was the ideal for them to live in La Push, just so he would know what it was like to work hard in order to get the things he desired. Mr. Cameron had juggled his business albeit being far away from the company- occasionally traveling every once in a while per week. That was the set up until Jared finished high school. Fortunately, he shifted by the age of sixteen. Due to his responsibility, his father let him stay until he "takes care of the doggy business". Unbeknownst to him, Jared knew La Push was home. When he finally broke the news of their engagement, it also meant he'd retire soon, which dragged onto their deal. But he decided not to go. His mother pleaded for him, his little sister begged, they even proposed for Kim to come, but he stayed put. His father started not talking to him since then. That was a year ago.

"My relatives are coming to the rez, Em. It has been a while, twenty years exactly. Come to think of it, I only knew my cousin through phone calls and pictures" His eyes glazed for a moment, as though trying to picture what his cousin would be now.

"I'm happy for you Jared, we should throw them a mini party, welcome them to La Push"

Jared gleamed, "that'll be awesome, nobody can resist your cooking". By that, he finally gave in. His eyes swarm to the muffin the two other men were subtly glancing at and snatched it before any of the two can. Kim shrugged once Embry gave her a betrayed look.

"So there'll be a party? Nice" Seth was already in dreamland, no doubt.

"And probably a girl, right Jared, buddy of mine?" On the other side, Embry butts in, a look of interest written on his face. He was entirely all for anything close to the woman he longed for. With everybody all disgustingly in love, he felt sort of envious, even with the brotherly relationship his best friends were having with their imprints.

Jared narrowly glared, "not my cousin, you perv"

"Now, I can't believe you'd wound me, old friend" he replied, jokingly, though inwardly, well..

Jared doesn't understand. He was born always having to be the first in line, to receive good things. Embry knew that if he'd imprint, his' will be hella fine, but then, as he thought of his life, he has a back up plan, one he's living in. If he was not meant for the stupid phenomena, he'd take advantage of being a free man by parading his freedom to any girl who'll be up for a romp, or even just mindless flirting to waste time. He can fall in love later, but as of now, he'll sulk.

"Who knows? Maybe someone'll imprint on her" Emily always knew of Embry's struggles, even if he'd not admit it. She can see it by the way her husband looks at his half brother. Even if they can both agree that their father was an ass hat and deserved not to be near them, Sam had wished Embry was identified, known of. He and his mother didn't deserve to be treated poorly by some just because of the sorry excuse of a human. Because of that, well, as good as Embry tries to hide it, he was insecure.

Jared's back was tensed, but eventually relaxed. "Probably Seth, he's close enough to be good for her"

"Esther's an angel, all proper and prim. So chances are, it'll be Seth. Sorry, Embry" Kim teased, giving her husband a high five in front of the offended man.

"I honestly feel so attacked right now?" Embry feigned getting hurt. He looked so betrayed with his hand against where his heart resides.

Emily narrowed her eyes, as if recalling something. She heard the name somewhere, and she did. It mustn't be coincidence that the phone call she had just recently received was from a volunteer named Esther. She remembered her voice, sweet and shy but well intentioned.

"Esther? Is it an Esther Lowett? She's a volunteer for the school. Claire will be having her. Such a sweet, smart girl"

"Don't stress about it Embry, for all we know, she won't even be imprinted" Seth, ever the nice man, grabbed Embry's shoulder to convey comfort, the incident of getting teased by the said shape shifter a while ago clearly forgotten. "See? Totally fits with Seth" Kim whispered to Jared and Emily, the latter only shook her head in response.

"Wanna bet on that Sethy-boy?" Jared, who stiffened when Embry implied his cousin would get hit on, was also the same Jared who confidently betted on having his cousin be imprinted by Mr. Bright Side. Embry rolled his eyes in front of the two.

"Whatever."

The morning passed by lazily. For after having two quiet years with leech activity consistently in a safe criteria, the pack had decided to continue constructing the lives they have besides being a guardian. The younger ones were able to graduate high school along with their batch and some, especially him, Jake and Quil started doing normal adult stuff; well, for Jake, as normal as living with a coven of vampires whilst being the Alpha of your own pack,watching your imprint grow every few seconds.

He drove his beat up truck and entered the insertion of the forked road. His adult-ing consisted not just of fooling around safely, but also, of repairing and upgrading cars and bikes. The mechanic shop was doing good, he and Quil have been managing paying their bills and all those suckish things just by their salaries. Some of the percent that didn't go to their expenses are given to their families- in Embry's case, his mom, and the remaining ample percent is for savings. Embry's planning to buy the business from the old man who refused to retire and move just because his children were fortunate in the city, 'said that his life was wholesome in the reservation, where everything was simple. The owner was ecstatic to learn that he can atleast, pass the business to someone he trusts and miraculously, he views Embry just that.

On the other hand, Quil is saving to hopefully, one day go to college-by one day, it actually meant twelve years from now, when Claire would, if she'd want to, that is. The boy's hands are miraculous-when Embry says it, he gets his head smacked because Quil reasons out that Claire could hear his foul mouth. He once retorted anyway, said his imprint's a six year old who don't even know what sex is and it is so wrong for him to even think it was an innuendo.. Well, that made him earn a full on punch. But Quil really does have talent. He's artistically inclined, extremely talented with details, therefor being hella good with sculpting. And whenever he feels like it, he gets a wad of cash just by his wood carved portraits and sculptures. He plans on taking up architecture since he has a thing for building.

"Anything for today?" He entered the store and found Quil covered in grease, a usual get up for them.

The man gave him a wary stare, "Miss Jean dropped by, she said her sedan's having problems..again. She wants you to come by on Monday, after class"

He smirked, knowing that the said car doesn't need a check up. His eyes glazed over, remembering the time he finally realized that the woman's car had always been in great shape, and she for one also wanted to stay great in shape. Her piercing eyes reeled him in. Next thing he knew, they're screwing over the hood of her car.

They don't talk much, but neither of them care. They already cemented what their sexual relationship is, and they are willing participants only for the sake of bringing the other to ecstacy.

"Fuck, Embry, I still can't believe you. Claire's math teacher, really?" Quil stared in horror, though really, there wasn't to be disgusted of. Jean was pretty, all striking eyes, straight brown hair, and legs that go on for days, plus her sex appeal's high on the meter. He only reacts like such because Jean interacts with Claire and he worries the woman would infect his precious girl with unknown diseases that may result to the girl's death with just by breathing the air they share. Yeah, Embry knows Quil's incredibly stupid.

"Hey, it's not my fault you're not getting some"

Quil blushed for a second, but his eyes narrowed and he huffed "It's not my priority"

"You know it's alright man, Claire will understand. It's not like you can cheat on a six year old"

"Honestly, I'm content with what I have, I know you wouldn't understand it yet. Imprinting or no imprinting, I am happy, you'd do-"Thus, he knew, if he'd choose to listen, Quil will go on about imprinting and being righteous, ta ta, ta da, but if he did attempt to listen, it was not because of imprinting at all. If only he lets Quil's explanation be understood, his friend's reasoning as of that moment will foretell what Embry will be as well, soon. Sooner than he had thought.

Aside from blocking Quil off, his friend went incredibly bleak. He couldn't literally hear him. He felt like his heart stood still, even the world. He felt a scent so strong, though he knew it wasn't vampire or anything, but threatening all the same. He smelled the dew of chamomile and a hint of lemon, then the said scent has apprehension, worry, sadness, hope...dry tears even.

He didn't know what happened next, but he moved to the garage frame, searching for the calming smell that made him act so disoriented. Outside on the streets, directing to the forked road, he only saw a Chevrolet passing by, though he knew, it was inside of it.

For a split second, he saw a flash of green robs, but then they moved back. His heart tugged faintly and Quil's voice gradually becomes clearer as the car disappears from his vision, though his feet, his feet felt heavy but his hands longed to come closer. His brows frowned in confusion, _what the hell?_

"-we don't physically age if we don't want to, right? It's not like I'm waiting for Claire to grow up. It's just that I'm happy being his older brother figure, you know? If we're going to have romantic feelings for each other someday, or not, I'll still be happy to remain her best friend. I'll fall in love right after, with, gasp, somebody else, if the world won't be so cruel. But now, that little girl is my world, and I'll protect her her whole life-

Hey Embry, dude, what's with you?"

He looked puzzled, a foreign expression to his always smirking face. Sure, he had always found the scent of chamomiles and lemons appealing, but never that strongly. Well, certainly not like a possessed idiot who'd come off running, trailing to the smell, that for sure. It was so bewildering, but what freaked him out was how he now yearns to wrap himself with the comforting scent. Sort of like.. how his brothers sulk whenever they're separated from their imprints for a long while.

"Nothing, I-", he turned around, with breath ran out ",I just get carried away by your drama"

"Screw you, Call"

That didn't smell like his uptown girl who's living in a lonely world that took the midnight train in New York. Granted, he'd be all over her no matter how strange her scent would be compared to how he pictured her, but still.. _It wouldn't be her, would it?_

His head swirled by the possibility and his heart only beat in response.


	3. Where You Were Meant to Be

**Chapter 3**

 **Where You Were Meant to Be**

* * *

When the evening came and an unknown number interrupted his dinner with Kim, Jared knew, as his routine for the last two years broke, it was a phone call that will stir the quiet. Only that he didn't know what to make of it, especially when he heard the pleasant voice that belonged to his cousin.

"Good evening, Jared, I'm terribly sorry to interrupt-"

"Hey Esther, it's-"

"I could call some other time-"

"it's ok, really-"

"Okay, I'm sorry"

"Hey you, you don't have to be sorry"

"Okay, I'm sorry, sorry"

He smiled despite the mouth watering dish laid out staring at him. His cousin was too polite, he wonders how his brothers would react to such personality. But he bets they'll love her. Imprint or non, they'll be swearing to protect her.

"Tell me again how we're related?"

Despite himself, Esther laughed faintly. He guessed she does that whenever she gets embarrassed. "By my mother, apparently"

The lightness turned somber. The death of his aunt still weighed down the family she left behind; although really, death will never erase the traces it leaves. Ever since that day ten years ago, his distant relatives grew somewhat invisible, as though they were just mere stories his father used to talk about. He didn't get the full report of what had happened, but he remembered having to see his father grow extremely pale and then cry in anguish.

His aunt was a lovely person, but he didn't think much of it then, didn't think much of his lonely cousin and her broken father, didn't know that the death of his aunt was not merely an accident but a cover up. Now, it haunted him. To this day, he regrets not coming to the aid of the remaining twosome. He knows he won't ever bring those back but he'll be there for them to this day forward.

Suddenly, he remembered it wasn't just about visiting La Push. It's about his uncle who was to depart soon, about his cousin who survived living her lonely life surrounded by the shadow of death.

"Are you available right now, Jared? Daddy wants to invite you and Kim for dinner, if it's okay"

That was why even though the night, especially dinner, looked promising, he excused himself from the table and agreed, hoping that La Push will serve as a home for her as it did for him.

* * *

Standing in front of the heights of the villa, the cream walls echoed the stories his father once narrated. Wave after wave of childhood memories came tumbling to him as they linger with the face of what his father must've had looked like. He told him how simple life was, that his only sole purpose growing up was to see the whales nestling to the far off ocean.

The dark hues of First Beach was thick on the background of the house. The sounds of peaceful waves lolling him to contemplation as though time was not a constant pace and the skies above stretch with stars, the house looked as if it was placed in the clouds. He understood now, why his aunt and uncle have such deep fond of the place.

"Are you ready?" Kim asked, squeezing his hand as she sensed his mind going farther than usual.

They both made their way through. Cobblestones were leading to the mahogany door nestling between two cream pillars. The lights were on inside, the sound of the television was in the orchestra channel. Judging by what he hears with his abilities, his cousin and uncle were nearby, talking about Esther's first day in teaching on the next day.

He shared one look with Kim and then knocked.

To say he was nervous was an understatement. He was agitated, quite not his usual self. He only sees her through pictures and had only just recently heard her voice. It was a big deal for him to make a good impression. After all this time, he learned how valuable family is, and he had been unfair to them.

Before he could calm his nerves, the door was yanked open and in it was a woman with curly blonde hair and green eyes. She was at least near half of his arm and her head was slightly inclined to meet his gaze. As compared to him, she looked nerve wracked as hell.

He didn't need any introductions, the nerves he felt before was replaced into excitement. Besides his brothers, he only has his sister and Esther to annoy, and he couldn't wait to do just that.

"Hey cousin of mine" His voice came out as a boyish roar. Esther let out a yelp of surprise as he embraced her with his wide arms and entrapped her to a hug, carrying her off of the ground as she suffocates slightly. Kim grabbed his wrist and yanked softly, grinning at their reunion.

"Jared, let the girl breathe" She said. He lets his cousin go immediately, powerless to his imprint's whims.

"Good evening to you too Jared," Esther softened somehow, her tensed state a while ago relaxed. Her greetings then turned to Kim, "hi, I believe we haven't met properly before. I am delighted to finally meet you in person" Still though, her ever present shyness presented itself. Her curls fell into waves on either side of her face, casting a slight shadow to the lightness of her green eyes. Her smile was timid, though sincere, Kim couldn't help but nod and smile back. "Right back at you, Esther"

"Welcome, please come in"

Esther moved first, then came Kim. He allowed himself to reflect the two while he was behind them.

Even though Kim was also shy, Jared couldn't help but juxtapose his imprint and his cousin. Kim was witty, practical, mindful, and has a strike of tomboyk he couldn't help but love. Even when she's timid, one will already feel the strength of Kim's capabilities. She's smart as she is unaware. She doesn't know just how strong her personality is.

His cousin then, of the little time he was currently exposed of, was mousy, proper, and feminine. She has the air of pleasantry that you couldn't help but be at ease with her. Though she wears her heart guarded behind her ribs, her good hearted nature was displayed on plain sight. Her green eyes reflect the sensitivity she possess. He notes that it is impossible for anyone to even hate her.

Perhaps it was his guilt or maybe because it was his cousin, but just thinking about anybody ever hurting her further made him act as the big brother she never had. At first, he was repulsed by the idea or even the probability of having any of his brothers imprinting on her, yet, actually, who can he trust better than those buffoons? He, as a wolf with imprint, knew how deep the bond lies. He has to die first, his brothers second, in order to let anything hurt Kim.

The hallway greeted them with old portraits hanging on the wall. He saw younger versions of his father in some of them, then there was an older girl- her mother probably, and his grandparents. He grabbed one frame and reflected. It was an updated one, before his grandma and grandpa moved to Seattle with his family, before he became a member of their pack. He was in it, as well as his parents and his sister. They were at the back porch of the villa, smiling despite the thick swoosh of air that made their hair all crazy. "Is it okay if I keep them as they are? It's nice to see them, I never got the chance to" His cousin had sensed his thoughts, her cheeks blushing and eyes careful.

"Of course, you should hang pictures of you and your pa too, Esther. We're family" He felt her shift uneasily from that, though he was quite determined to hold her eyes.

She only nodded lamely, continuing to guide them to the dining area.

He nodded to nobody. He wasn't so sure why he felt incessant to make her see La Push thru his or her mother or even her father's perspective, she could still visit him and Kim, or even stay in Seattle with his family, but there was a tug in his reactions. Something tells him he should, that his position was vital, though he still couldn't pinpoint why.

"You know your mother has full ownership of this villa, right?"

He could still remember his father telling him that Bethany had always dreamt of a simple life. Her initial plan was to grow old in La Push someday, once her husband retires. Ever since she was a child, her dreams were filled with wolves and First Beach, declaring that she would someday cross paths with them. Their parents knew of the legends and so they didn't see her fantasies odd, in fact, they were remarkably at ease, as though guardians really do exist to protect their people.

Then, his son turned into one. Still, his parents continued to wait. When asked, they say they're waiting for Bethany's to come. That though he was a part of the villa, Bethany had connected with it more than any of them ever did. They always knew his path was not to settle in La Push. When that happened, he stopped questioning them.

What of it then? When she died before placing a dot to the story even before having it finished?

Is it possible that it was Esther's all along?

"I'm not sure if I'll stay"

"Do you not want to?"

The house stood still, he could hear her deep exhale amidst the sound emitted from the television. He doesn't know if it was possible, but it seemed as though their very land was waiting for her to respond.

"I couldn't Jared, soon, there will be nothing for me stay for"

Her lips were pulled into a thin line and her eyes stared, unblinking. For a moment, an image of his aunt Bethany pass by, a ghost of her presence to that expression. Esther only stood there in the entrance of the dining area, the cream walls blurry around her and the soft hue of blue from the windows bringing out the greens of her eyes. She looked as if she fit just fine.

"Esther, darling, are they here already?"

His uncle's voice was dry, his tiredness can be felt from how much he exerted such energy just to call. As if it was a snap, Esther's lips stretched to a wide grin, her eyes crinkling to a smile. "Yes, daddy, we're coming" With that, he was for forced to end the conversation somehow, returning to his usual laid back self.

* * *

They came by just in time. The mini preschool was already filling out little people from its colorful doors. Embry rolled his eyes as Quil jumped from his jeep and stood outside his side of the vehicle, waiting anxiously like one of the stage parents alongside him. He swears, Quil worries more than Claire's parents do.

He opened his window and pushed his friend's shoulder jokingly, "relax, man. Claire's a tough nugget, she can handle herself just fine"

Quil blinked back and nodded profusely, "it's just that weird feeling, you know? When they're near you but not near enough. Like you're deep under water and you see the reflection of the skies, all you want to do is swim and be able to breathe. It's sort of like a release, I don't know"

He pretends to understand, "ok buddy, whatever you say", staring at the doors, waiting. His system must've been yearning for a different kind of release. He was shocked to feel as though he was searching for Jean, when once upon a time, he could go about not contacting her for a whole month. Hell, all the talks of imprinting must got him somehow.

He shifted uneasily to his seat, having the urge to step out from the jeep, though why would he? But even head throbs with a rhythmic beat from his heart, all the way down to the points of his wrists. He felt weird. That's the way to put it.

"Quil" Little Claire's voice resonated outside, though it was as if it came from the deeper insides of a cave. He tried to focus, blinked once, twice, fearing as though he was going deaf. By his supernatural hearing, he could hear soft patterings, then the motion of hair strands being carried by the air, a pad of a finger tracing to a paper..

"Hey Bear, how's your day?" Quil's voice snapped him out of his focus. From being focally deaf, he then now became hyper aware of everything. His senses tingled and he tries to look for something, anything. "And I see you brought Ms. Jean with you"

"She wanted to come too. I don't know, Quil" Claire frowned, looking at her teacher with confused eyes.

From Quil's stand outside, he looked back on him, his brows raised. He blinked, trying to stay calm, repositioning his eyes from the school grounds, down near to the girl he thought he was looking for.

Jean smirked and leaned on his pane, her eyes twinkling suggestively. "Hey Call, my sedan's acting weird again, thought you might want to come over?"

"Sure thing, Ma'am. Bet the engine's just rusty from lack of use"

"Why don't we use it, then?"

Quil groaned from all of the flirting going on behind him, and so he distracted his Claire, motioning the paper held on her tiny hand. "What'ya got there, Claire?"

Immediately, the girl's eyes twinkled. She shoved her drawing to Quil's bigger hands and beamed, "we have a new teacher today, she's pretty and nice, like a princess. She said my drawing is really beautiful- there she is, Ma'am Esther, Ma'am Esther-"

Embry's ears quirked. His heart thumped as though it wanted to destroy his ribcage. His feet were numb and Jean was monotone in front of him. She flicked her hair, pouted her red lips and he could only frown. The pit of his stomach reacted as though nerves bundled in it.

Step by each tantalizingly soft step, the smell he was familiarly foreign came. Chamomiles and lemons pass by his nostrils with gentle caresses and he fights back to move his head, though failing abruptly.

"Embry?"

Jean moved over mutedly, and stared. He did not meet her eyes and looked suspiciously around. He climbed out of the jeep and smelled gladness, ease, delight, along with her soothing scent. Somehow, he knew it was her.

"You must be Quil, Claire's only got wonderful things to say about you" His gaze drifted to a new comer he had just became aware of. She has a head full of curly blonde hair and thick accent. The paper moved and her eyes looked from Claire to Quil. Claire's smile was wide, her arms circling to the girl's waist- an act she never did to Jean, or anybody outside the pack.

"Miss Esther, Claire's been blabbering about you nonstop a while ago" He watched as she stretched her lips to a pleasant smile. He was put into a halt as her lips shimmied with the lipgloss she wears. Strawberries, he could smell it faintly, though from where?

Quil smiled back and his chest tightened. The wolf inside his head growled.

"Dude, what's gotten into you?" He didn't know he emitted such sound until then, when every person in their little space looked at him weirdly.

He looked at Quil with bewildered eyes, "she's here"

Quil instead, did not understand, he only shook his head and apologized to Claire's new teacher, "sorry about him, he can be normal sometimes".

The girl with the blonde locks giggled softly that made his heart do weird flutters.

"Today's not that day however, but he's Embry, Embry Call" If only he was in charge with his senses, he could've punched Quil's throat already. But he could only nod, his eyes looking at the space behind them.

She was so close, he could feel her heart beat in steady rhythms. Where can she be?

"I'm Esther" Her voice was soft like silk, faint like a lullaby lulling him to sleep, to comfort. He finally moved his eyes, immediately getting caught up in the greens of hers. Suddenly, he felt his feet firmly on the ground, felt his heart beat in the same rhythm as hers.

It was as if he was lost in the woods without any return. He was deprived of water, of air, until she leaves from her fairytale and released him. She was the earth itself, and the water, air, fire and his equilibrium.

 _Esther_.

Esther was not who he thought she would be.

He frowned.

 _How?_

Quil sensed his bold stare and his own eyes widened, mirroring his thoughts,

 _How?_

* * *

It was a lot better in my head. But please do leave a review?


End file.
